Drabbles Fairy Tail
by Melancholy in my eyes
Summary: C'est un recueil de Drabbles j'espère qu'ils vous plairont. 1. Lucy / 2. Mira / 3. Yukino / 4. Grey / 5. Wendy / 6. Levy/ 7. Léo/Loki/ 8. Elfman/ 9. Erza/ 10. Millianna/
1. Chapter 1 Lucy

Salut c'est Melancholy et voici un receuil de Drabbles romantiques sur Fairy Tail. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont!

* * *

Lucy dort tranquillement dans son lit. Elle sourit. Aujourd'hui quand elle se lèvera elle ira à la guilde pour voir ses amis, elle discutera avec Mira et Levy puis elle ira prendre un café avec Juvia et Grey et enfin elle ira au parc de Magnolia pour voir Azuka, Bisca et Alzack.

En tout cas c'est ce qu'elle avait prévu hier. Jusqu'à ce que son petit ami vienne chez elle à l'improviste et reste dormir dans son studio.

La jeune constellationiste blonde sent deux bras chauds s'entourer autour de sa taille nue. Elle se retourne et se trouve nez à nez avec son petit ami qui lui sourit. Il l'embrasse doucement avant de dire:

Bonjour Lucy.

Bonjour Natsu.

La journée commence bien. Pourvu que tout les matins soient pareils. Parfait.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis à bientôt! Melancholy.


	2. Chapter 2 Mira

C'est de nouveau moi j'espère qu'il vous plaira ce lui ci.

* * *

Mirajane est derrière sont bar comme d'habitude. Elle nettoie ses verres sert les clients et sourit. Mais aujourd'hui n'est pas comme les autres. La guilde est en effervescence. Elle fête sa journée de la victoire sur les autres guildes lors des Grands Jeux Magiques. Pour la huitième année. Cette date est gravée dans le cœur de tous les mages de Fairy Tail même des plus jeunes de l'époque ou des plus jeune maintenant.

On tire sur sa robe. Mira baisse les yeux pour regarder son adorable fille de trois ans. Cette enfants aux yeux semblables aux siens mais au cheveux blond comme le soleil. Mira se penche et prend sa fille Rai dans ses bras. Rai Strauss Dreer. Cette enfant si belle qui ressemble tant à son père. Père qui arrive derrière le bar et prend sa femme et sa fille dans ses bras.

Il les aime toutes les deux et il aime aussi cet enfant à naître dans quelques mois qui rend la belle Mira si irritable. Il l'embrasse tendrement et caresse les cheveux de sa fille. Sa famille s'agrandit mais pour lui rien n'y change et il le sait. Il aime toutes ces personnes. Oui. Il doit bien se l'avouer aujourd'hui encore, même si il est devenu le maître et qu'il a parfois quelques soucis. Luxus aime Fairy Tail de tout son cœur et pour rien au monde il ne l'abandonnera.

Je t'aime Mira.


	3. Chapter 3 Yukino

Et voilà un autre! C'est avec Yukino et quelqu'un d'autre! Bah vous verrez bien bonne lecture!

* * *

Yukino se réveille, les Grands Jeux Magiques sont finis depuis une semaine. Natsu lui a demandé de rejoindre Fairy Tail. Elle hésite.

Dans sa petite chambre d'une auberge pas chère du centre de Crocus, Yukino réfléchit. Elle pèse le pour : avoir un foyer, de nouveaux amis et le contre : et si ils refusaient, je le perdrais à nouveau.

On toque. Yukino se lève, enfile une robe de chambre bleue et blanche et ouvre. Sa surprise est immense. Elle s'attendait à trouver Lucy ou Natsu qui serait venu lui demander une réponse. Mais là elle tombe sur l'objet précis de ses pensées! Nez à nez avec le troublant Dragon Slayer de l'ombre qu'elle aime tant.

« Rogue?! Que fais-tu là?

Je pars.

Entres je t'en prie.

Non. Yukino, Sting et moi avons acceptés l'offre du maître Makarov. Nous partons pour Magnolia à Fairy Tail.

Je comprends. Faites bon voyage tous les deux. Et prenez soin de vous. Fais attention à toi quand tu pars en mission et...

Je voulais te demander de venir avec nous! L'interrompt Rogue.

Ah... Euh... Je... Oui!»

Il lui avait demandé! Il voulait d'elle près de lui c'est ça que ça signifiait!

En moins de dix minutes Yukino avait fait sa valise et s'était préparée pour le voyage avant de rejoindre les Dragon Jumeaux.

Dans le train, elle s'installe timidement aux côtés du Dragon Slayer de l'ombre.

« Merci d'être venu me chercher.

C'est normal. Tu sais Yukino, j'aurai du agir. Le soir où tu as été renvoyée de Sabertooth j'aurai du faire quelque chose. Je suis désolé.

Ne le sois pas. Tu ne pouvais rien faire et je ne t'en veut pas et je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles.

Je sais.»

Doucement, Rogue prend la tête de l'ange entre ses mains et l'embrasse, Yukino répond tendrement. Il l'aime! Il l'aime et tout va pour le mieux.

Jusqu'au moment où Sting débarque et râle.

« Faites ça ailleurs!»

Il dit ça mais il est heureux que son ami est trouvé le bonheur. Mais peut être qu'il se sent seul aussi. Qui sait ce que le Dragon Slayer de la lumière a en tête?


	4. Chapter 4 Grey

Je vous offre celui ci j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

* * *

_Grey-sama_! Elle peut pas simplement m'appeler Grey?! On est des amis non?! Ça fait un moment qu'on est ensemble presque tous les jours à la guilde.

Enfin. L'hiver est là. Je préfère cette saison! Je pense que je vais faire un cadeau de Noël à Juvia. Mais quoi? Je devrai demander à Lucy de m'aider.

Le 25 au soir, nous sommes tous ensemble à la guilde. Mira n'arrête pas de faire pousser du gui partout alors je suis sur mes gardes. Je cherche Juvia.

Je la vois et vais vers elle. Elle est assise seule dans une robe rouge courte et bustier. Je la trouve belle.

« Juvia.

Elle lève la tête. Elle est magnifique. Resplendissante.

- Oui?

- Joyeux Noël.

- Merci. À vous aussi Grey-sama.

Elle ouvre le coffret que je lui tend. C'est un collier en argent avec en pendentif une fleur.

- Juste Grey. On est bons amis après tout non?

- Ju... Juvia s'excuse. C'est vrai Grey merci j'aime beaucoup ton cadeau.»

Pris d'un drôle de sentiment, je me penche vers elle et l'embrasse en attachant son collier. Juvia répond à mon baiser et d'un coup d'œil je vois du gui apparaître au dessus de nous.

- Je t'aime Juvia.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Grey.

Elle n'avais pas besoin de me le dire! Je la ré-embrasse.


	5. Chapter 5 Wendy

Et voilà le suivant! Merci Yaya-chwan! C'est très gentil de prendre le temps de poster une review. En voilà un autre!

* * *

Wendy, âgée de dix-sept ans avance dans la rue. Elle a rendez-vous avec Lucy dans un café. Elle n'a absolument aucune idée de ce dont la mage des clés veut lui parler mais au téléphone elle a précisé que c'était important. La jeune fille presse le pas. Elle ne veut pas être en retard. Sharuru est à la guilde. Elle n'a pas voulut l'accompagner.

Sur le chemin du café, le jeune Dragon Slayer du ciel croise Roméo. Il est encre avec une nouvelle petite amie. La cinquième ce mois ci. Wendy voudrait pleurer mais elle n'y arrive pas ou plutôt n'y arrive plus.

Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il l'attendrait?! Elle s'était voilée la face en niant son amour pour lui mais ce fut la pire idée de sa vie.

Ses amies avaient essayé de l'empêchée de repousser le jeune Roméo mais Wendy était plus bornée qu'elles ne le pensaient.

Aujourd'hui la douce jeune fille était triste et se dit souvent qu'elle aurait dû écouter ses aînées.

Wendy arrive au café et retrouve son amie sur une table de la terrasse. Lucy l'attend en buvant une menthe à l'eau.

- Wendy!

- Bonjour Lucy.

La plus jeune s'installe face à la constellationniste.

- Je suis contente que tu sois venue.

- C'est normal tu m'as dit que c'était urgent. Alors qu'y a-t-il?

- Et bien... Il n'y a pas longtemps Natsu à fait une mission avec Roméo.

A l'entente de ce prénom tant aimé et détesté à la fois les yeux de Wendy s'assombrissent. Indifférente et habituée à cette réaction la blonde continue.

- Donc Roméo aurait dit à Natsu qu'en réalité il ne sortait avec toutes ces filles qu'il a qualifié lui même de sans intérêt pour oublier une autre fille. Celle qu'il aime vraiment.

- Oh! Et tu connais le nom de celle fille?!

- Bien évidement!

- Lucy je t'en prie dis moi!

Il y a une chance une infime chance pour que ce soit Wendy. Elle veut absolument savoir.

- Je ne sais pas trop.

- Allé Lucy dis moi je t'en prie!

- Bien d'accord. Ça serait toi.

- Moi?!

- Oui.

- Vraiment?! Je suis si contente! Merci merci infiniment Lucy! Je suis si heureuse!

- Vas le voir tout à l'heure.

Après avoir discuté plus d'une heure sur la façon de faire avec Roméo avec Lucy, Wendy était rentrée chez elle. Sa décision était prise. Ce soir, elle prendrait Roméo à part durant la fête de Fairy Tail et lui dirait qu'elle l'aime depuis toujours. Qu'elle s'en veut de ne pas lui avoir dit avant.

De son côté il lui dirait que lui aussi l'aime. C'est ça. Tout ira pour le mieux. Wendy ne sera plus jamais triste. Ça allait marcher.


	6. Chapter 6 Levy

Et voici le suivant! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

* * *

Une jeune fille lit. Elle est assise sous le grand arbre du parc de Magnolia. Cette jeune file aux cheveux bleus interrompt soudainement sa lecture et ferme son livre. Levy ferme ses yeux noisettes. Elle s'endort sous le doux soleil de l'hiver.

Plus tard, elle sent quelque chose de chaud tomber sur ses épaules. Surprise elle sursaute et ouvre les yeux.

- Allons crevette si tu dors ici, tu vas attraper froid.

- Ah! Pardon Gajeel.

Levy se met debout précipitamment en serrant le manteau du Dragon Slayer d'acier autour de ses épaules.

- Et toi?

- Moi c'est bon je ne crains pas le froid.

- Tu es comme Grey alors!

- Euh ouai.

Le jeune homme frissonne à cause du froid mais la petite mage des mots n'y fait pas attention. Elle est trop absorbée par la contemplation du parc enneigé. L'air s'était refroidit ce qui fit venir une question aux lèvres de la mage.

- Au fait Gajeel, que fais-tu ici?

- Moi? Euh en fait tes deux acolytes te cherchent alors, je me suis dit que ça serai drôle de te trouver avant.

Levy rit et se blottit dans les bras de son petit ami.

Tout avait changé entre eux et ce n'était pas pour déplaire ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

Gajeel embrassa doucement Levy et ensemble main dans la main ils rentrèrent à la guilde qui s'apprêtait à fêter Noël.

Fairy Tail était heureuse que ses amis est trouvé le bonheur pour cette période de fête, tous étaient heureux sauf Jet et Droy.

Les deux garçons déploraient l'ancienne capitaine de la Shadow Gear et maudissaient le Dragon Slayer d'acier qui leur avait volé leur Levy.

Cette dernière ne souriait que pour lui et n'aimerait que lui.


	7. Chapter 7 Léo-Loki

Me revoilà après une longue absence pour vous livrer un tout nouveau Drabble! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. Celui ci est vraiment à l'eau de rose je pense que plus guimauve il n'y a pas! Mais un peu de douceur dans le monde céleste c'est agréable non?

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Dans le monde des esprits, tout est calme. Léo se ballade dans la résidence réservée aux clés d'or. En fait il ne se ballade pas vraiment il se rend plutôt quelque part, voir quelqu'un en particulier. Le lion sait parfaitement où trouver cette personne. Il entre donc dans la bibliothèque sans hésiter. Aries est là, elle lit un livre de contes. À l'entré de son ami elle se lève pour le saluer.

- Bonjour Léo comment vas tu ?

- Bonjour, bien bien et toi Aries?

- Je vais bien merci. C'est calme ces derniers temps tu ne trouves pas?

- Oui, Lucy ne semble pas avoir besoin de nous pour le moment.

- Le monde humain te manque?

- Des fois oui. Mais ici je suis très heureux aussi.

- Ah pourquoi?

- Parce que tu es là.

Le bélier rougit fortement et sans s'en préoccuper le lion la prend dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Ce baiser qu'il attend depuis de si longues années Aries le lui donne enfin. Ils s'embrassent un moment mais son finalement interrompus par l'esprit du gémeaux. Les deux crapules volent autour d'eux en craint des phrases gênantes; les deux amoureux ne s'en formalisent pas et partent de la bibliothèque main dans la main.

Tout est beau et tout est calme dans le doux monde des esprit alors que dans celui d'Erthland Natsu à un rhume et éternue du feu partout où il passe. Autant vous dire que tout le monde se méfie du Dragon Slayer. Et vous où aimeriez vous être?

* * *

Fin de ce mini Drabble j'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review avec un nom de couple si vous le souhaitez. Au plaisir et merci à ceux qui me suivent! Melancholy :)


	8. Chapter 8 Elfman

Voici un autre Drabble toujours romantique mais un peu plus adulte je pense. Il est basé sur l'histoire d'amour de Elfman. Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

Elfman, l'homme par définition, se rend à un rendez-vous galant. En costume noir trois pièce il quitte sa maison sans être vu de ses sœurs. Une fois dans la rue il prend la direction du restaurant où il a lui même invité une charmante jeune femme.

Cette jeune femme en question est toujours chez elle à se faire charrier par ses colocataires et amis. Elle porte une robe verte courte et à bustier, ses lunettes à la monture dorée brillent sous la lumière du jour déclinant. Enfin, elle part de sa petite maison.

Elfman arrive au restaurant, il donne son nom au serveur le prévenant que son amie arrivera un peu après. Il s'installe doucement sur sa chaise et son stress débarque. Et si jamais elle ne venait pas? Ou pire si une autre personne de la guilde les voyaient?

La jeune femme arrive à son tour au restaurant et indique le nom de son ami au serveur qui la conduit à une table au fond de la salle.

- Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir.

- Tu vas bien Elfman?

- Très bien et toi?

- Oui oui ça va.

En y repensant il était idiot qu'ils se cachent non? Cela faisait un an qu'ils étaient ensemble et jamais ils n'avaient osé le dire aux autres membres de la guilde. Mais là une urgence se présentait.

- Qu'es ce qui est si important et que tu ne pouvais pas me dire au téléphone?

- Elfman, on a un souci. Et il sera de taille.

- Dis moi.

La jeune femme de 25 ans hésite. Si elle lui dit ne risque-t-elle pas de tout gâcher entre eux?

- Allons dis moi, je suis un homme je peux tout accepter.

- Je... J'ai du retard.

- Tu quoi?

- Oh merde! Mais comment je dois te le dire! Je suis enceinte.

- Quoi?! Je... Tu veux dire qu'on va être parents?!

- Oui.

- C'est génial! Je suis un vrai homme! Il faut qu'on aille le dire aux autres de la guilde!

- Je... Maintenant?!

- Oui! Viens!

Elfman entraîne la jeune femme dans les rues de Magnolia et la pousse à l'intérieur de la guilde. Elle est presque pleine et Elfman monte sur la table et hurle :

- JE VAIS ETRE PAPA!

Cette annonce choque tout le monde mais l'instant d'après c'est uniquement de la joie qui éclate dans la guilde de Fairy Tail. La future maman est assaillie de questions en tout genre et elle se doit de raconter ce qui c'est passé pour qu'elle et Elfman se mettent ensemble et toute leur histoire depuis un an.

Elle est heureuse, il est heureux, toute la guilde est heureuse.

Elfman et Evergreen vivent le parfait bonheur et le partagent. Bientôt la famille Strauss s'agrandira pour le plus grand bonheur de Mira.

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre. Je reviendrai bientôt avec un nouveau Drabble en attendant je remercie tous mes lecteurs et lectrices ainsi que les personnes qui suivent mon histoire. Le prochain One-Shot arrivera dans une à deux semaines. A bientôt! Melancholy :)


	9. Chapter 9 Erza

Bonjour c'est à nouveau Melancholy qui est très en retard!

Je m'excuse de ma lenteur mais les devoirs et ma santé ne m'ont pas permis de poster plus tôt. Je vous offre donc un nouveau Drabble dans l'espoir qu'il vous plaise et surtout, celui-ci aura une suite prochaine mais sous un autre point de vue!

Enfin merci à toutes les personnes qui me suivent ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que son travail est apprécié! Un merci tout particulier à Faary' Ice pour son soutient et Yaya-chwan pour ses reviews encourageantes!

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

_Le placard à balais (part 1)._

Erza essayait de se rappeler comment elle s'était retrouvée coincée ici. Ou mieux, comment elle s'était retrouvée coincée dans ce placard à balais avec LUI?!

Pour la énième fois, Titania soupira énervée et essaya d'ouvrir la porte à coup de pieds.

Rien n'y fit la modeste porte de bois resta intacte.

- Tu pourrais m'aider!

Son compagnon d'infortune se leva des cartons où il était assis et soupira à son tour.

Que veux-tu que je fasse? La porte a été renforcée et on ne peut pas utiliser la magie. On est coincé.

Son ton calme et posé tapa sérieusement sur les nerfs d'Erza qui donna un coup de poing rageur dans la porte.

- MIRA! TU VAS ME LE PAYER!

Erza se rassit et leva les yeux vers l'homme face à elle. Il avait penché sa tête vers l'arrière, ses cheveux bleus masquaient ses yeux.

- Dis moi Jellal.

Il releva la tête et ses yeux bleu acier se posèrent sur la Reine des Fées.

- Oui?

- Une fois qu'on sera dehors, tu vas repartir.

- Je n'ai pas le choix Erza. Meldy et Ultear on besoin de moi.

La rousse baissa la tête sa gorge se serra. Mais elle aussi avait besoin de lui! Même si elle détestait s'avouer cette dépendance elle en souffrait.

- Je sais.

- Je repasserai bientôt. Nous avons juste quelques histoires à régler dans les montagnes. Nous repasserons à Magnolia avant de repartir vers l'est du pays. Je pense que l'on fera une halte de quelques jours, Meldy veut vite revoir Jubia.

La jeune femme sourit.

- Très bien, dit elle calmement.

Elle se leva résolue et s'approcha de lui.

- Meldy ira voir Jubia, Ultear rendra visite à Grey et Leon et toi, pourquoi reviendrais-tu?

Jellal releva les yeux vers Erza et rougit légèrement. Il se leva pour la dominer de sa taille avant de sourire doucement. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux écarlates de la jeune femme, cette dernière fit un petit pas vers lui et Jellal l'attira contre son buste pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- Je reviendrai pour toi Erza, toujours pour toi.

- Alors je t'attendrai.

Un bruit de loquet se fit entendre et la porte de bois s'ouvrit en grinçant.

Titania fit craquer les jointures de ses doigts alors que des pas précipités se faisaient entendre dans le couloir de l'auberge.

- MIRAJANE STRAUSS, REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE!

Erza laissa derrière elle Jellal qui souriait de la voir toujours si fidèle à elle même.

* * *

Il est un peu guimauve est légèrement OOC mais j'espère quand même qu'il vous a plût!

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre! Melancholy.


	10. Chapter 10 Mermaid Heel

Bonjour, me revoici!

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, je ne sais pas encore si il aura une suite ou non... Je préviens ceci n'est pas la suite du_ Placard à balais_ mais une tout autre histoire totalement indépendante! La suite du_ placard à balais_ est pour bientôt je vous le promet.

En attendant voilà une nouvelle histoire dans l'espoir qu'elle vous plaise!

Bonne lecture à tous et encore merci à Faary' Ice de ses reviews.

* * *

Mermaid Heel, 18h.

Millianna se balade devant le tableau des quêtes à la recherche d'une mission. Et de Kagura aussi. Elles partent régulièrement ensemble depuis les Grands Jeux Magiques. Comme un équipe!

Kagura est assise à une table de la guilde avec un café et une feuille de quête. Elle regarde le liquide noir sans grande conviction. Elle sait que dans peu de temps, Millanna va arriver fatiguée de ne pas avoir trouvé une mission et elle, Kagura, lui rendra le sourire en lui présentant cette feuille.

Et elle doit se l'avouer cette situation la rend plutôt fière d'elle.

- Kagu... Je suis fatiguée! Pas la moindre mission n'était disponible pour toi et moi.

La jeune femme brune sourit et pose affectueusement sa main sur la tête de son amie.

- Allons Millianna, regardes ça.

La femme chat relève la tête et sourit de toutes ces dents.

- Oh oui! Du boulot! Tu pars avec moi, hein Kagu?

- Bien sûr.

La brune avale son café d'un trait et se lève.

- Nous partons demain matin.

- D'accord!

Millianna se lève à son tour et suit Kagura dehors. Le froid de Février fait frissonner les deux amies.

- Demain nous sommes le 14, dit Millianna avec un ton lourd de sous entendu.

- Et? lui répond Kagura passant outre la provocation.

- Nous allons passer la journée ensemble.

- Oui, nous allons travailler.

- T'es pas marrante!

- Et toi tu rêves trop!

Elles s'affrontent maintenant du regard. Bien décidées à faire plier l'autre. Kagura a les mains plantées sur ses hanches l'air sévère, son manteau blanc claquant sous le vent. Millianna elle, a croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et affiche une mine boudeuse, son écharpe rouge à pompon flotte autour d'elle.

Kagura finit par soupirer et s'approche rapidement de Millianna pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser fougueusement.

- Tu n'auras rien d'autre jusqu'à ce qu'on aie quitté la ville.

- Je sais!

Millianna et très heureuse. Au moins, elle sait qu'elle aura une surprise le lendemain. Et elle a bon espoir qu'un jour Kagura reconnaisse leur histoire d'amour face à la guilde, puis face à tous. Même si elle sait qu'elle va devoir attendre encore un peu.

* * *

Voilà une nouvelle romance! J'ai conscience que les personnages sont un peu OOC mais j'espère qu'il vous a quand même plût! Saviez vous qu'il n'existe aucune fic' en français sur le couple KaguraxMillianna? Je trouve ça dommage.

A bientôt pour la suite du _Placard à balais_! Grosses bises Melancholy!


End file.
